Townsville Arts: Senior Year
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: That's right! They're back and this time better than ever! As they embark on they're last year of trouble, will they make it out alive? Original Pairings! Sequel to Townsville Arts.


**Hi everybody! I am super excited for the first chapter! And I will try not to throw out to many curve balls. *Wink***

**Bubbles:** Buttercup has a dirty secret.

**Buttercup: *Blushing Red*** If he'll even care, it's nothing anyways.

**Or is it?**

**Buttercup:** Yes, it is nothing.

**Butch: *Irriatated***

**Brick:** Ugh, you're writing again.

**Boomer:** Ha! You owe me 5 dollars.

**Brick:** Kiss my ass!

**Boomer:** Gross... I still want my five bucks.

Besides, Mama Utonium hasn't gotten to your interviews, Brick & Mitch. I can only imagine what she has in store for you guys! ***Evil laughing***

**Both: *Pale & runs away***

**Robin: **What's with them?

**Blossom:** I'll never understand that.

**I own nothing, but a few OC's.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Remember a year and a half ago, when you killed Brute & I?" I said staring down at the floor.

He frowned, "Yes, but it was an accident."

"Remember how you didn't tell me that you were going on tour?"

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I really am. I-I wanted to tell you, but-"

"But what, I wasn't as important as anyone else. I wasn't as important as the football team who told me before you did, and the day before you left... You still didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"It wasn't that," he muttered angrily.

"Then what?! Why are you treating me like I'm the next Brute! I'm not your toy, a game, I have a fucking heart! If I am just like Brute then end it. I don't want to deal with your bullshit!"

He smirked, "This is why I can't tell you anything."

I glared at him, "Excuse me?!"

I snatched my hand away from his and crossed my arms, he pouted, "You are overdramatic."

I raised my brow, "Am not. I can't relive every relationship over and over again."

He hugged me from behind, "I'm not treat you like Brute. I have a problem with goodbyes, it's easier to tell a friend than someone you love. You're better than Brute, if you were my bitch I'd treat you like Boomer."

I rolled my eyes, "Thin ice."

"I missed your threats," he said, "I also missed your lips."

I turned bright red, "Eh? No, I'm still mad at you asshole."

He kissed my lips and I melted into the kiss, I saw a bright white light and we pulled away.

Robin had a camera in her hand, "Ah, that's going to the paparazzi."

"Your bluffing!"

She smirked and ran, "MOM!"

I chased after her and crashed into, "Blossom?"

She looked horrified, so she was having a vision, I shook her and felt her body was cold, so I hugged her tight, I felt tears wet my shirt, "Blossom, please please snap out of it! Leader girl?!"

I sighed, I was there for a few minutes until her boyfriend started walking this way, "Brick's coming, wake up!" I whisper yelled at her.

She didn't, I grabbed her and ran away, so I looked extremely crazy. I set her down on some boxes near where Bubbles was, since she didn't notice me, I yanked on her arm as hard as I could.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain.

"Not now! Red's boyfriend is coming for her and she's in La-la land!"

Bubbles smiled, "Blossom! Berserk's back and she has mom!"

She crossed her arms and sat up, "...Bubbles, shut up! We haven't seen them in weeks, I doubt they're still alive."

At least she's awake now, "How long were you awake?!"

"Long enough to know that you care so much about I," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Have a nice nap?"

"No, I was dragged around."

"Maybe, if you told him your situation, I wouldn't have to drag you around."

Bubbles nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, it's a problem. You space out at random times and sometimes you faint and wake up hours later! We are just concerned."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you tell Boomer that you brought Brat and her sisters back? And did you tell Butch that you've texted Ace! Or did Robin tell Mitch she may have given HIM priceless info? Nope."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled at her, "Why the hell is everything suddenly all about you, you've been such a bitch it's not even funny!"

"The truth hurts, don't it!" She yelled back, "You and Ace! You never told us, hell, you didn't tell anyone! He tried to hurt and kill us multiple times!"

I shrugged, "You and Jake. Robin and Mark. Bubbles and Daniel, what's new we all have secrets & something to lose."

We sat there in awkward silence, "Tell me again, the punks are back? Really?"

I didn't dare to turn around, "Brick, were you-"

We didn't do anything, we turned around and I saw the last person I wanted to see, "Butch, I can explain."

What he did shocked me, he shrugged, "I don't care, really. I have to tell you something to, I quit."

"Quit what?"

"This! Us! I don't know what you want from me the point of you coming here was to hurt me, truthfully I don't care because that's dumb, you are turning into Brute!"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today, "Huh, it's okay that you can keep secrets from me, but I can't from you!"

Blossom, who was smirking said, "That's not true, we were sent back to retrieve sanity. And she has a secret only you can believe."

Butch growled, and his eyes turned a darker shade of green, Blossom frowned, "You're not Butch, are you?"

He smirked, "Smart Blossom, _well played_," it transformed into HIM.

I gagged, "I kissed that!?"

He stared at me in disgust, "_Ew! No, that was Butch! Ugh, ungrateful child, I have a proposal for the both of you_."

I scoffed, "Yeah right, as if I'll listen to you!"

Blossom nodded her head, "Buttercup wait!? HIM what do you want, cut the crap!"

I stared at her in utter disbelief, but bit my tongue, Bubbles and Robin shared my same reaction.

"_I want..._"

"Us? You want our powers and for me to go with you so I will disappear out of the picture, break Brick's heart and he'll come back to you and you'll put him in his place, working right by your side." She scoffed, we stared at her dumbfounded.

He shrugged, "_She's right_."

She gave him a smug look, "When it rains cats, dogs, & strawberry ice cream, call me!"

He scoffed and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

I stared at her and rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna go bleach my lips."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

We sat backstage and watched Mitch's interview... since Butch had his with Buttercup, "I wonder what's gonna happen?" Blossom muttered.

I frowned, "I don't."

Bubbles turned to me with a sympathetic look, "Is there trouble in paradise?"

I put on my best fake smile, "Of course not."

Unless you knew his girlfriend.

"Mitch, tell us, what it like?"

He smirked, "What's what like?"

I cringed, I felt like screaming and killing him... but he said he loved me only a matter of minutes ago.

"Dating Sky Blue, platinum recording artist & former best friend to your ex-girlfriend Robin."

And it was out... Let me start over, like 18 months ago.

We broke up.

Not because he was leaving.

Not because he didn't tell me he was leaving, but because he moved on.

Because I am replaceable.

Because I was ignoring the signs.

Because I left him after his sister disappeared, he hates me for it.

Not only did they date for months, behind my back.

I left him because, I didn't want to get hurt, I've seen it happen to my sisters.

The crying.

The lying.

The anger & pain.

I can't let that happen, I've never been dumped purely because of that reason.

I have never been hurt, because I don't know what love is.

"Robin?" Blossom stared at me & her eyes widened in fear, "You broke up?"

"I don't really care."

Bubbles ran to hug me, "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell us?"

I pushed her away, "The fuck?! I dumped him! I can't end up like you guys, it's not like I care about it."

Blossom smiled, "But you do."

I glared at her, "You must be crazy! I when you have almost everything you love taken from you, you learn that family is first and object mean nothing like boys."

Buttercup laughed, "Priceless! You are so serious," then she turned serious, "But face reality bitch, you'll fall into his arms if you'd listen to the TV."

"She broke my heart actually. And Sky is like my sister, if I dated her I'd be dating my sister. Robin is something else, never been hurt because she kinda lost most of her family, I can relate to it. My grandma was diagnosed with cancer when i was seven and she died after two years. I had no idea where my parents were after they divorced when I was six. And I the only family I really have left are my brother and sister." He said, so sincerely. These were thing he hadn't told anyone except me.

I smiled, but my mind was set.

Family first.

Even if the boy I love is right next to me.

He intertwined his fingers with mine, I pulled my hand away slowly until he tightened his grip, "Why are you doing this?"

I felt a lump in my throat so it was impossible to speak, "I-I d-don't want to do this anymore."

He had released my hand, "I love you."

I turned to him and ran my hand through his dark chocolate hair, "I know, I love you too."

"Give us a chance, I do even-"

I placed my finger over his lips, "Shh! Don't speak."

He smirked, "Fine, I'll sing."

**"Collide" by Jake Miller**

**[Mitch]**

**I'm falling out of the sky**  
**I feel so alive**  
**My heart ignites**  
**When our eyes Collide**

**Oh oh yeah**  
**Collide**  
**Oh oh yeah**  
**Collide**

**Yeah**  
**Don't hold back, crash into me**  
**We catching fire like a third degree**  
**Need someone to hold, sick of being alone**  
**So I'm roundin' third and I'm coming home,**  
**'Cause I need your touch and I need it now,**  
**We can go to lunch and then mess around,**  
**So baby if you with it, you can come and get it**  
**We can build an empire in a New York minute,**

**Me and you stopping time**  
**All of the stars align**  
**This is what it feels like**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**

**I'm falling out of the sky**  
**I feel so alive**  
**My heart ignites**  
**When our eyes Collide**

**Oh oh yeah**  
**Collide**  
**Oh oh yeah**  
**Collide**

**I'm gone**  
**Hungover**  
**I'm love drunk and not sober**  
**Yeah it's do or die, baby you and I**  
**We should get just a little bit closer**  
**So baby come and hop up on my range**  
**Swerve**  
**These other girls I kick em to the side**  
**Curb**  
**Your love rains down like a meteor shower**  
**That's crashing down on earth**

**Me and you stopping time**  
**All of the stars align**  
**This is what it feels like**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**

**Oo oh oh**  
**Oo oh oh oh**  
**Oo oh oh**  
**Oo oh oh oh**

**Me and you stopping time**  
**All of the stars align**  
**This is what it feels like _[x2]_**

**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**  
**When we Collide**

I removed my finger from his lips and placed mine on his, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips.

We pulled away, "We'll talk later, 'kay."

I walked away, not waiting for an answer.

On the outside I was smiling, on the inside I was panicking, 'FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I snuck away from them early to go get someone, "Hi."

They hugged me, "God, I missed no flashing lights/ your sisters lips!"

"I missed you guys too," I said to them.

Butch stared at me smirking, "Well well well, if it isn't the red-head. Tell me, what interesting stuff have you been doing? Naked wrestling with girls?"

I clasped my hands together, "Ew! No! I have a plan-"

Boomer smiled, "Does it involve food?"

I laughed a little, "Yes."

They exchanged a look, "Where?"

"Our house."

"When?"

"October 1st."

Boomer frowned, "Can't. I had to do something for Blossom," he smirked, "What do I get?"

"That sucks, Boomer. Bubbles is going to be so mad about-"

"I'll go, I just got to talk to Brat about something."

"Why Brat?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's a surprise."

With that strange remark he left, I stared at the moron in front of me, he placed me back into reality by asking, "Does Buttercup still love Ace?"

I blinked, "Um... They never went out before?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. I don't know what is going on between them, but I know if I lose her I'll go completely out of my mind."

I frowned, "So you're telling me that she went out with ACE?! THE ASSHOLE WHO BROKE HER HEART AND SHE TOLD US, SHE SWORE SHE WOULDN'T BE INVOLVED WITH HIS BULLSHIT!"

He nodded his head, "I guess, but- Hey Brick! Your girlfriend is horny! I got to go."

He left before I could slap him, I can't believe Buttercup.

She lied, he did something unspeakable to her and she would still... ARGH!

"Hey Pinky! Your zoning out again!"

I looked up and blushed, "Eh? Brick!"

I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and poked his cheeks, "So?"

He smirked, "So? You wanna go onstage with me?"

I kissed his lips wrapping my arms around his neck, "Erhm!"

***Click***

Butch put away his phone, "So, your aren't horny? You naughty-"

"The fuck do you want?" Brick interrupted him, he glared at him.

He pouted, "You're needed onstage."

Buttercup, who was snickering behind him yelled, "HEY, MOM DID YOU GET THE FOOTAGE?!"

She walked over with a smirk plastered on her face, "Yes, it was perfect," she stared at me like an idiot, "Blossom, don't you think that you should get off the boy?"

I mentally slapped myself, she doesn't like Brick as much as the others. **(A/N: Yush, Mama Utonium loved her ex... Jake, her father preferred him as well, because of Hint Hint! Before they dated he kinda treated her like crap... All will be explained.)**

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and fell landed on the floor, I laughed a little bit, it's funny that I'm the bad one considering that they picked really bad boyfriends in the past and I get called out.

She smiled, "Blossom, don't you and your sisters prefer clothing over your pajamas."

That was her way of saying, 'Change NOW!'

I rolled my eyes and Butter groaned, "I'm comfortable wearing this, besides... IT IS TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS SH-"

Butch clasp his hand over her mouth and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on, I'll help you."

He ran as fast as he could away from us and I was left with Brick and my Mom, "Brick, you're needed onstage."

Her voice was cold like ice and sharper than a knife, and she left with those words in the air.

"So she really doesn't like me, huh?" He muttered, "I'll see about that."

I hugged him, "I'll be watching ya' know, no wierd stuff."

He laughed at that, "Who do you think I am, Butch?"

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and he walked on stage. Bubbles, who was standing right behind me the entire time smiled, "I support your relationship way more than the one with Jake, he was a big bully."

Robin, who appeared smiling walked over, to tell her words of remorse, "Yeah, same as Bubbles expect the Jake thing, he was a raging bitch who wanted to fuck you, but you didn't and he has worse anger issues than Buttercup or Butch!"

So we walked upstairs and sat in the living room on the leather cream-colored couch, and turned the TV on to Brick, who was arguing with a pissed off Berserk.

"You traded me in for a fake bitch, who is only after your money! I love you and I still do, I can't believe that you would just forget about the real deal!"

He laughed, "Actually, breaking up with you was the best thing I've ever done!"

She rolled her eyes, "Really? Then why are you so agitated and stressed for?" She walked closer to him and kissed his cheek, "Why are you texting me still?" she caressed his cheek and made him face her, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

She leaned in an kissed him before pushing her away, "Leave me alone. Don't talk to me, call me, nothing! If I ever see your face, hey! I don't know what to do with you, I don't like you & I sure as hell don't love you."

I saw my mom, twirling her hair, with a small smirk, I knew she brought Berserk.

Buttercup, who was sitting in her black ripped jeans & black tank top, said, "Mom brought Berserk out on stage, you should have seen Brick's face. CHEATERS!"

Butch snickered, "Rewind the shit, so she can see what I saw."

Mitch snatched the remote from Buttercup's hand, "Yeah, I think you should ask him instead."

Brick stormed off and the show ended, I felt as if a boulder smashed across my face, a crowd of people exited our house, except Berserk & Brick.

Who were to busy arguing about something I couldn't hear what they were saying.

She slapped him and stood there and grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her out of the house, he stood outside and all I could do was watch, she told him, "You'll regret this, it will all blow up in your face and before you know you'll be right back in my arms! Right were you belong! Right back with me!"

Buttercup laughed, "You're a rejected piece of trash! No one wants you, you're worthless get the fuck off my damn property or I call the cops!"

She smirked, "Hey Brick! Remember last Friday night?! You were amazing, the best since last Wednesday & Monday!"

She walked off to, God knows where... I stood there, stunned & confused, but this is Berserk & she is insanely jealous that he dumped her for me... What happened last week?

He blew fire from his mouth and mutter something, "Girls are nothing but trouble," to himself.

Butch walked over to him, "Damn, we gotta go girls, see ya Buttercup!"

Boomer walked towards them, "It's the great depression all over again."

Mitch shrugged and patted my shoulders reassuringly, "This has been going on for a while now, I'm sure he's fine."

Boomer tapped Brick, "You still pissed?"

He turned to him, "The fuck you want?!"

Butch smirked, "Oh. He's good!"

Mitch snickered, "Yep! He's great!"

Brick pushed them away, "Leave. Me. Alone!"

He looked at me and his look softened, "I gotta go, babe."

I my mouth opened but no words came out, I watched him disappear into the sky. Questions raced through my mind, I ran to my room and the door closed behind me, "Long time, no see?"

I ignored him, hoping he'd go away.

I looked underneath my bed and out came two goons.

I got up and backed away, I watched items in my room get tossed at me, "Where's our stuff?"

I closed my eyes, "I lost it," I lied, we don't have it.

He laughed, "Oh, that's bad."

One of his goons pulled out a photo, "They are here too, boss," the fat one said.

A smaller one hissed, "Ssssshudda up, Billy!"

The guy pulled out his small hand gun, and so did the rest of the goons, "If you don't have it, then we'll just take you!"

"Uhhh, Boss? What about da rest?" Billy asked.

The smallest one added, "Yeah, Ace! Emh, what about Buttercup?!"

I shook my head, "No... They don't have anything to do with your stuff... I don't want them to know."

He smirked, "Where you're going!? No ones gonna know."

A black sack covered my face, and my hands cuffed... "Aw! Yous gotta boyfriend now," I heard glass breaking, and felt myself get flung out a window and land on the concrete floor, I gasped for air, I was thrown into a van and the doors closed behind me. Several hours passed and the mask was removed from my face, "Welcome to your new home!"

I stared at the broken down home, from broken windows to the uprooting floor boards, they shoved me in the and yelled, "Hey! Little girl! You have a new friend..."

The girl glared at them with pure hatred and spat, "When I gets out, you bitches are dead."

They threw me against the wall, I ignored their taunts and averted my attention to the girl who looked only six years old, "Why are you here?"

She stared at me, her red eyes filled with hurt and her black hair stringy and covered in dirt, "Waiting for my loser brothers to come and save me, I guess I don't mean as much to them as I thought... Why are you here?"

"Aria, I know for a fact that-"

She glared at me, "That what!? That they love me! Tah, they've been knowing where I am, I saw the interviews, I know they don't care. I saved their asses so they could be safe and the promised they'd get me... I hate them, I wish they'd just keep one promise."

I stared at her, "They do love you-"

"No they don't," she yelled and her eyes started glowing, she broke her cuffs and they melted to the floor, "Look, all I know is that if we don't leave soon, you're history."

* * *

**Oh damn! If you ask me, things just got good!**

**R&R!**


End file.
